


How to Flirt 101 with Professor Selena

by cody_eja



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Felicia gasped. “You have a crush on Leo? Oh my gosh, Lady Corrin, that’s so adorable! You’d be so good together.”“Er, Felicia, I’m telling a story?”Felicia blushed. “Um! I’m so sorry, milady! Please continue.”
Relationships: Felicia & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Luna | Selena/Tsubaki | Subaki (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	How to Flirt 101 with Professor Selena

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a grand slam

Corrin stalked quickly back towards her treehouse, thoroughly embarrassed. That had gone  _ so badly _ ! It was a stupid idea in the first place. She shouldn’t even be worried about things like this right now! They were in the middle of a war, and she needed to be at her A-game for every battle.

But she’d look his way during a strategy meeting and could barely form a coherent thought, much less continue the meeting. She couldn’t get  _ anything  _ done while he was around, and when she tried to do something about it, well…

Corrin tried not to dwell too much on that. Instead, she headed into her quarters, where Felicia was waiting to help her settle for the night.

“Hello, Lady Corrin! Did you have a good day?” Chipper as always, it seemed.

“Well, it certainly could’ve gone better..”

Felicia frowned. “Huh? What happened?”

Where to start… Corrin really had no idea. Her terrible idea? The even worse strategy meeting that followed? When she first started feeling this way?

Come to think of it, she couldn’t even think when it had started. It was certainly after her time in Hoshido, so she’d known they weren’t related. Wait… was he creeped out by that? She hadn’t even considered that. He was very smart; he  _ must’ve _ picked up on her advances and tried to let her down easy…

“Well, there’s this guy…”

Corrin was immediately interrupted by a high pitched squeal. “WHAT!? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, why didn’t you tell me?”

She winced a little. “It’s not exactly a good thing. I was explaining why my day was so bad, remember?”

Felicia gasped. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I just got excited…”

“It’s fine, Felicia.” Corrin sighs. “It’s just– I kind of… got some not-so-great signals from him today.”

“What happened? This guy must be really stupid if he rejected you.”

A small smile formed on Corrin’s lips at the compliment. The maid really was a great friend.

“Well, it all started this morning…”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, you want to get some guy’s attention? Well, you came to the right place.” 

After some thinking, Corrin decided she was sorely inexperienced in the romance department. She didn’t exactly want to talk to Camilla about this, so she went to the only other option she could think of.

“Um, right. So, uh, do you have any tips for me? I’m meeting him for a strategy lesson later today.”

Selena just smirked and held up the hand that wore her engagement ring. “What, do you think I nabbed Mr. Perfect with looks alone? Look, Lady Corrin. If you want to get this guy before anyone else can, you’re gonna need to step up your game.”

“And, by that you mean…?”

Selena snorted. “Gawds, I mean you need to  _ flirt _ with him. Get up in his face. Show him you’re interested.”

That… actually seemed pretty logical. “So, um. Can you give me an example of something to do?”

She giggled a bit. “You really  _ are _ innocent, huh. Ok, princess. Let’s do a roleplay real quick. I’ll be you, and you be Lord Leo.”

Corrin nodded at that. “Ok, that sounds– wait! I never said anything about Leo!” Her face turned red at the mention of the man.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You ready to start?”

It didn’t look like there’d be any denying it, so Corrin just went along with it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Felicia gasped. “You have a crush on  _ Leo _ ? Oh my gosh, Lady Corrin, that’s so adorable! You’d be so good together.”

“Er, Felicia, I’m telling a story?”

Felicia blushed. “Um! I’m so sorry, milady! Please continue.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Hey, Leo. How’s my favorite prince?” Selena fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

“Uh, I’m fine. Just, um, reading this book on strategy or something.” Was that something Leo would do? Frankly, Corrin wasn’t sure he needed any more improvements when it came to his tactics.

Or anything else, for that matter.

Selena leaned in a bit closer and put her hand on Corrin’s forearm. “You’re so diligent, you know. You’re always working so hard to improve your abilities on the battlefield and keeping us safe. We all appreciate you, Leo.  _ I _ appreciate you.”

“Er– thanks?” What was she supposed to say to that? Leo would probably say something self-deprecative. “Well, I have to work this hard to reach even half of what Xander or Camilla could do. I’ll never be as good as them.”

Selena raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? If I were to wager a guess, I’d say there was a special  _ someone _ you’re trying to impress.”

Where was she going with this? Leo wasn’t really the romantic type. “Uh, no. I’m far too busy to be considering something as trivial as romance.” Corrin frowned. The more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed he’d even consider her. Was he even interested in a partner?

Selena pouted. “Reaaaaaally? Are you suuuuuure?” She gave a big sigh. “Oh well, that’s too bad…”

Suddenly, she backed away and stood up straight. “Ok! I’ve got to go do leader stuff, or whatever. See you around!” She blew a kiss at Corrin, who scrunched up her face.

“How will any of that help me?”

Selena rolled her eyes. “Trust me. Leo’s a smart guy, so if you hint hard enough that you’re interested, he’ll get the memo. And how could he resist this hot piece of ass?”

Corrin couldn’t help but blush at that. “Er, right. Well, thanks, I think.”

Selena winked. “Anytime, princess.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, Selena taught you how to flirt? What’s so bad about that?”

Corrin rubbed her arm self consciously. “We’re getting there.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Leo looked up in surprise from his book. “Corrin. You’re here early. What can I do for you?”

This was it. She took a deep breath and moved toward him. “Uh, hey Leo! I just… wanted to come early to speak with you!”

He frowned. “What about? We have a strategy meeting later, you know. If it’s related to the army, it can probably wait until then.”

“I just wanted to talk to you! Spending time with you is always the highlight of my day.” She smiled at him.

He visibly tensed at that. Had she come on too strong? Corrin bit her lip in worry.

Suddenly, his poker face returned as if nothing had happened. “I enjoy your company as well, Corrin.” His tone was measured, careful. Was something wrong?

Leo clearly didn’t seem very comfortable in her presence. Had… had he figured out her feelings? If so, he definitely wasn’t happy with them. She needed to think of something, and fast.

“Um! I just remembered! I came early to tell you that… I can’t make our lesson today! Sorry, bye!” Before Corrin was even done talking she all but sprinted out of the room, not catching his reaction or response.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, yeah. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same.” Corrin looked at the floor dejectedly. “And don’t even get me started on the strategy meeting. I was completely incomprehensible the whole time!”

Felicia was about to respond when the sound of knocking rang from the door. 

“Corrin? Are you there?”   
  
She froze at the sound of Leo’s voice, and Felicia immediately sprang into action for her.

“She’s here! W-was there something you needed, Lord Leo?”

A moment passed. “Oh, hello Felicia. I just wanted to check on Corrin. She seemed awfully… out of it today.”

Felicia called back in response. “She’s fine! Why don’t you come in and see? I’ll prepare some tea for the two of you.”

_ That _ broke Corrin out of her reverie. She tried to signal ‘NO’ to her confidant, but it was too late. She dashed off to make some tea as Leo entered the room.

He frowned at her. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seemed awfully red…” 

“Um!” Was all she could muster in response.

Leo moved closer and held his hand to her forehead, and her heartbeat sped up to a dangerously fast pace. This could not be healthy.

“As I suspected. You’ve definitely come down with something. It certainly explains your strange comments earlier.” He donned a wry grin.

...Strange comments? “Y–you mean during the strategy meeting?”

“No, before our lesson. Or– that is, when you canceled our lesson.”

Huh? All she’d said was she enjoyed spending time with him. What was so strange about that?

“What do you mean? Do you really think I don’t like being around you?”

He sighed and sat down. “You don’t need to lie to me Corrin. I know I’m a chore to be around. I’m not friendly like you or Elise.”

Corrin arched her eyebrows. “What’s the matter with you? I love spending time with you, Leo! You’re witty, smart, funny, and cha–” She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “And charming.”

Leo just stared at her like she’d grown another head, completely silent.

Rejection or no, embarrassment or no, Corrin was going to tell Leo how she felt. She needed to make him understand that there were people who  _ loved _ him, people who cared about him. His happiness came above all else.

“I like you, Leo. Like, a lot. And I know it might be a bit weird, but ever since you rescued us at the bottomless canyon, I just haven’t thought of you as my brother anymore. Because you’re not my brother, you’re… so much more.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean, Corrin.”

Corrin groaned, exasperated. “I  _ do  _ mean it, Leo! I’m in love with you. It doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same way. I just want you to understand that you’re not worthless.”

Leo opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words emerged. He tried a few more times, to no avail. Instead, he stood up and moved towards Corrin, cupping her face with his hands. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

She smiled reassuringly, and moved into his hold. Their lips met in the middle, and what lasted a few moments felt like years. When they finally broke apart, Leo had finally found his voice.

“I’ve hidden my feelings for so long… I can’t believe you felt the same way, all this time. Stay with me, forever.

Corrin nodded and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, relishing the warmth. They stayed like that until startled by the squeal of an unsuspecting maid carrying a tray of tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back to a consistent upload schedule????


End file.
